Another Chance
by Shadows-Fallen-Angel
Summary: ChojiOc nearly dying from eating the red peper pill, the butterflies that he always saves deside to help him in return in the form of Yugure Ichigo, a girl with a hidden past of her own. Will helping choji be the start of a new life or the end of hers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This takes place in the rescue sasuke ark during and after choji's fight. Sorry if you don't approve the back button is at the top of the screen to the left.

Choji/oc any other pairings to be decided later if at all.

The fight begins and unnoticed at the side likes the butterflies whisper at choji eating the green pill flying franticly in worry and doge when choji threw the fat one into a tree. Seeing choji confident the butterflies calm only to grow frantic when it looked as if choji was losing, three panicked when choji ate the yellow pill and flew off away from the fight to worried to stay when the others three watched, trying to encourage him. But when he ate the last pill all calmness left few stayed to sad to leave his side the rest frantic to catch up with the others.

In a clearing some distance away not to far for those fleet of foot lay a clearing hidden by an illusion jutsu hiding a cabin near a road between to villages. Here many animals gather prey and predator in peace. Peace broken by the first butterflies' entrance. Flying around the cabin and entering via an open window beg help from the girl inside.

Yugure, Ichigo had been living in that cabin for years alone sense her mothers death, making a living with medicine and doctoring the two nearby villages. With what little training she had as a child before she and her mother ran from their hidden village she picked up medicinal lore from her mother and was trained in ninja arts by herself and the animals around her.

In return for their teachings she heals the wildlife indiscriminately and has earned respect from them.

Looking up from her work splinting an injured rabbits foot she sees the butterflies.

"Cho-cho san, why are you …." She listens

"You have never asked for help before. Well take me there." She stands to go to the door but one blocks her from leaving one hovers over her medicinal supplies and the last goes to ask help from a stag outside.

Some what worried. "Alright, alright." Packs up her travel box and steps out side as the second bunch of butterflies arrive.

A little worried "Cho-cho san calm down your speaking to fast. Danger. …red. …ate. …hurry. I can barely understand" climbs on the stag "Lead the way cho-cho san, shoan hurry I don't think this can wait."

Entering the battlefield seeing in a flash the near dead man in the crater a new butterfly takes the lead to a boy hunched over at the base of a tree. Throwing herself off the stag she dashed to his side.

"Shoan stay here, I'll need help getting him back. Cho-cho san tell me what you know."

Sitting the boy up and pushing her long hair back out of the way Ichigo scans his body with her chakra. Panicked at sensing none she pushes more in his body. Hearing the butterflies chatter about pills caused her to pull out a vile and pour it down his throat angling him so he doesn't vomit on himself she watches as he troughs up the contents of his stomach.

As she starts to pick him up she sees the Konoha hitae. Hesitating she places him on Shoan, grabs it and jumps on heading back to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. sorry its slow. this is my first fic and im having trouble. I will add more to this chapter hopfully within the week sorry for the delay. help would be nice. thank you for reading**

------

Reaching her home Ichigo lays the boy on her bed making sure he is comfortable. Infusing his depleted chakra reserves with some of her own, she retunes out side pulling up the sleeve of her yukata to revile a tattoo like mark (two fangs 1 in. long pointing to her ring and index fingers joined by a woven band around the inside of her wrist) pricking her finger, she traced blood between the two fangs and summons a wolf as dark as shadows.

"Rey, mislead any who might try to have followed us."

"Mistress."

She looks back at the cabin holding herself. "The butterflies have never asked for help. Not for themselves or others. For them to ask help for him when they know… I can't not help them. After coming here and mother… all of you have given me so much…"

"Understood. Tread lightly." She smiles as Rey darts off "be careful…"

Reentering her home she looks at her patient seeing that he has broken out in sweat quickly forms some seals and completely examines his body. Seeing his cells not so slowly destroy themselves, she runs to her cabinets and grabs an armful of scrolls.

Removing most of his clothes she quickly wraps them over his body and starts mixing powders. Pouring the end result in some water and making him drink it she starts writing seals around him draining her chakra reserves.

After hours of intense work deciding that the boy will live, Ichigo collapses on the floor beside him using the bed as a pillow.

---

the next afternoon a small fox cub slowly open the door shining the bright late afternoon sun light into the cabin. Slowly crawling forward, the cub nudges Ichigo's hand. She turns a little settling the hand in her lap but otherwise still asleep. Crawling further the cub nudges her again.

"a little longer mom …… its to early to get father yet …… night…. Zzzzzz"

Seeing her still asleep yips to get her to wake up. Bolting awake, unsheathing her Tanto. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary (besides the body on her bed) resheathes it and picks up the cub.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: ** **I am so, so very sory that chapters are so short I have no idea how to get this section to join with the future segment in my mind. Ill try to update as soon as I can. Gomen**

Cuddling with the cub for a moment, she sets him down following him out side.

Looking at the setting sun she realizes how long she has been sleeping with a little surprise. Watching the cub play she is distracted until she hears a groaning inside.

---

Feeling disoriented and hungry choji wakes up. Slowly opening his eyes looking around trying to figure out where he is.

The first thing that caught his notice was the sound of a creaking door opening. Turning his head to look he stopped breathing. Framed in the light of the setting sun was the most beautiful Angel. (not that he could really see her the light and all being in his eyes)

Trying to sit up to get a better look, his hand slipped off the narrow bed causing him to fall off.

---

Hearing a sound from inside Ichigo turns and opens the door a little wider letting the sunlight illuminate the room. She takes a step forward when he begins to rise and rushes to his side when he falls from the bed helping to untie him from the sheets.

"Mou, you shouldn't be trying to get out of bed so soon. Your no ware near fully healed yet. I am not letting all my hard work go to waste because someone doesn't think they need to rest after being so badly injured." Helps get him back in the bed propping him up on the pillows so he can sit up. "Now you are going to stay in this bed until I say you can get up understand?"

---


End file.
